


[Podfic] Or the Look Or the Words

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Goblet of Fire AU:The change in their relationship happened during fourth year, when an exhausted and dateless Harry groaned out the important question of, “Why can’t we just go together?”Pure fluff for the 5+ AU Headcanons game.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Or the Look Or the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Or the Look Or the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274067) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 35:39
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/or-the-look-or-the-words)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gxTfvIY0EuJITntkrTW6C-xUgtTcOxKp/view?usp=sharing)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Or the Look Or the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274067)
  * **Author:** [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
